Snuff
by vic the hedgehog
Summary: un erizo demente y enfermo lleva 3 años encerrado en prision, y todo por culpa de una eriza que ayudo a la policia en su encierro, pero ahora este erizo tiene planeado su venganza, una cruel y enferma venganza
1. Chapter 1

**sHola a todos amigos de Fanfiction, soy Vic The Hedgehog en otro fic más que he hecho, este posiblemente sea el más brutal y polémico fic de horror que haga en fanfiction. Bueno mejor dejo de hablar y les dejo el fic para que lo lean.**

**Para quien no lo sepa:**

**Snuff: tipo de película o video ilegal donde se graban crímenes reales como torturas, asesinatos o violaciones.**

Snuff.-parte 1

_Penitenciaria de Saint´s Raw a 45 km al noroeste de Green Hill._

El cocodrilo y el camaleón caminaban por los pasillos hasta llegar a una celda específica. Adentro de ella estaba un erizo azul, que había sido encarcelado por acoso sexual a mujeres jóvenes, robo a mano armada y pornografía infantil, además de que se presumía que posiblemente hubiera asesinado a alguien. Lo habían condenado a 50 años de cárcel, pero apenas llevaba unos tres.

Tienes visitas Sonic-dijo el cocodrilo mientas abría la celda.

El erizo azul se levanto lentamente y sonrió, para luego caminar hacia ellos. No fue sencillo para la policía atraparlo, pues era muy rápido, pero finalmente fue detenido gracias a la ayuda de una joven eriza que casualmente pasaba por ahí. Desde entonces Sonic había jurado venganza contra ella, pero nadie creía que la cumpliera por todos los años que pasaría en prisión.

Caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a la zona donde se hacían visitas a los criminales y en una mesa había un erizo negro, con gafas de sol. El erizo azul se acerco a él y lo saludo:

-cuanto tiempo sin verte, Shadow.

-sí, cuanto tiempo, como tres años ¿verdad?

-tres años desperdiciados en este basurero y todo por culpa de esa eriza, hiciste lo que te pedí la semana pasada.

-sí, lo hice-contesto este mientras susurraba en voz baja-averigüe donde vive la chica que te metió aquí.

-¿Dónde vive?

-en una pequeña casa al sur de Green Hill con sus dos amigas, Blaze The cat y Rouge The Bat.

-perfecto, entonces dile a Silver lo que debe hacer

-claro que lo hare.

-ven a recogerme esta noche, será la gran fuga que todos planeábamos desde hace tanto tiempo.

El erizo negro asintió y entonces ambos se despidieron y el erizo azul volvió a su celda. Antes de entrar le dijo al camaleón:

-saldré de aquí muy pronto, Espio, ya lo veras.

-si claro, en 47 años "amigo"

-solo espera y veras.

Y esa noche sucedió, la gran fuga de criminales de la penitenciaria.

0-0-0-0-0

La felina entro en el último vagón del metro. "esto sí que es agotador" pensó mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos, al lado de ella había un erizo plateado leyendo el periódico.

La felina se fijo en la noticia que estaba leyendo el erizo, decía que en la penitenciaría de Saint´s Raw habían escapado la mayoría de los presos, entre ellos algunos muy peligrosos.

No puedo creerlo-dijo el erizo plateado al darse cuenta de que Blaze miraba la noticia-esa prisión tiene uno de los más grandes sistemas de seguridad en el planeta y no pudieron evitar que miles de presos escaparan.

Pues los presos debieron haberlo planeado muy bien para escapar-contesto ella.

Me llamo Silver The Hedgehog-dijo mientras bajaba el periódico y extendía la mano para saludarla-¿y tu cómo te llamas?

Soy Blaze The Cat-contesto ella mientras tomaba su mano a modo de saludo.

-¿Y vas algún lado Blaze?

-bueno voy a mi casa en Green Hill.

-dime, ¿no te importaría venir a la mía? , como una cita.

Ella se quedo sorprendida, nunca había tenido novio y nunca nadie la había invitado a algún lugar, y ahora ese erizo que apenas acababa de conocer le pedía que fuera con él a su casa. Ella no sabía que contestar, pero acepto pues el erizo se le hacia una persona amable y un tanto apuesta.

-eres muy guapa Blaze-le dijo este mientras volvía a leer su periódico, mientras la felina se ruborizo por el cumplido.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la estación y el la llevo a su casa. Pero no era lo que ella esperaba. Ella creía que la casa del erizo seria grande y limpia, pero esta parecía llevar años abandonada.

-¿seguro que esta es tu casa?

-totalmente seguro-contesto él mientras sacaba un pañuelo, mojado con cloroformo, y se lo puso en la boca. Ella forcejeo y lucho un poco, pero al final cayo inconsciente en el suelo.

De la casa salió un erizo azul y miro el cuerpo de la felina tirado en el suelo.

Buen trabajo Silver-dijo este mientras cargaba el cuerpo de la felina-ahora ayudarme a llevarla al sótano.

-¿Shadow ya fue a hacer su parte del trabajo?

-sí, así es. Ya tenemos una. Solo nos faltan dos.

Y los dos entraron en la casa abandonada. Y esperaron la llegada de Shadow.

0-0-0-0-0

La murciélago estaba cerrando su tienda cuando llego el erizo negro. Este venia en un auto de lujo color negro y bajo la ventanilla para hablar con ella:

-Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo estás?

La murciélago lo ignoro. Seguro que ese tipo solo hablaba con ella pro el tamaño de sus senos. Ya había pasado tres ocasiones en las que los muchachos solo se interesaban en ella por sus "dones".

El erizo volvió a hablarle pero ella siguió ignorándolo. Entonces este se bajo del auto.

-Hey, te eh estado hablando y tu no me contestas, ¿es que acaso eres sorda?

-¿Qué quieres?-contesto ella fríamente mientras lo miraba.

-Solo pasaba por aquí y te vi saliendo de esta tienda, así que pensé "¿Por qué no invito a salir a esta chica tan preciosa?"

-solo te interesan mis senos, así que no necesitas mentir.

-¿y por qué piensas eso?

-ya me ha ocurrido que solo me invitan a salir por mis senos, todos los hombres son iguales. Y si piensas salir conmigo mejor olvídalo.

-bueno tan siquiera no querrías venir conmigo a tomar una copa-dijo mientras sacaba una botella de vino.

-Bueno, ya que insistes

Ella se subió en el auto y el empezó a conducir hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro, ahí saco dos copas y empezó a servir el vino en ellas.

-¿Por qué te detuviste en este lugar?

-para tener mejor privacidad.

La murciélago no respondió, solo bebió de su copa y se limito a mirar al callejo. Duraron en un incomodo silencio hasta que ella lo rompió, preguntándole:

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?, el mío es Rouge The Bat

-me llamo Shadow The Hedgehog

-gusto en conocerte SHadow.

Se sirvieron más vino y ella tomo cuanto su cuerpo pudo soportar.

-sabes Shadow-dijo ella un poco mareada-eres el primer muchacho que me invita a salir y que de verdad me cae bien-si inclino y deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla de este-llévame a tu casa, por favor.

-con mucho gusto-contesto este mientras le servía otra copa, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta el agrego Rohypnol* y le dio la copa.

Ella se la tomo y al instante se quedo dormida mientras el empezaba a conducir. "Fue tan fácil como asesinar a alguien" pensó mientras conducía. Al poco tiempo llegaron a la casa, donde Sonic y Silver los esperaban.

***(N/A: forma corta de llamar a la Flunitrazepan. También conocida como "droga de la violación".)**

0-0-0-0-0

¿Y ahora esas dos donde se habrán metido?-se pregunto la eriza rosa mientras miraba de nuevo por la ventana. Hace horas que sus dos amigas no regresaban y ya había anochecido.

"Tal vez estén en alguna fiesta y se olvidaron de mi" pensó pero no lo creyó, sus amigas no iban a ninguna fiesta sin ella, se podría decir que las tres eran inseparables.

Entonces vio que delante de su casa se detenía una patrulla de policía y dos oficiales bajaban y se acercaban a la puerta. Ella se apresuro en abrirla, preocupada porque algo malo haya ocurrido.

Los dos "oficiales" que estaban delante de la puerta eran un erizo plateado y uno negro.

¿Usted es la señorita Rose?-pregunto el negro. Ella asintió.

Señorita Rose-continuo el plateado-tal vez ya haya sabido que hubo una fuga en la penitenciaría de Saint´s Raw, tal vez recuerde que hace 3 años ayudo a la policía a capturar a un delincuente peligroso.

Sonic The Hedgehog-contesto ella-si, lo recuerdo muy bien. ¿Acaso el escapo?

Así es-le respondió el erizo negro-y venimos a informarle que la llevaremos a un lugar donde será protegida, pues ese delincuente había jurado vengarse de usted cuando lo encarcelaron. Y no se preocupe por sus amigas, otros agentes ya las llevaron al lugar donde serán protegidas.

Ella asintió levemente, Sonic, lo recordaba muy bien. Su ex novio, al principio parecía un buen muchacho, pero luego se dio cuenta de su verdadera forma de ser. La gota que derramo el vaso e hizo que ella ayudara a la policía fue por una "brillante" idea de él para ganar dinero.

"¿hacer películas snuff?-le había preguntado ella cuando él le sugirió la idea.

"-sí, así ganaremos mucho Amy, seremos millonarios. Anda, di que sí

"-¿pero eso no es ilegal?

"-vamos desde hace cuanto te interesa lo que es legal o no.

"-pero no hay una forma más honesta de ganar dinero.

"-dime, ¿acaso es honesto lo que hago? ¿Eh?

"Ella se había quedado callada y el solo la miraba "avísame cuando lo hayas pensado bien" había dicho antes de irse, y Amy se lo pensó bien: era hora de poner a ese criminal en prisión."

Señorita Amy, ¿me escucha?-pregunto el erizo plateado mientras le hacía señas para que avanzara. Ella reacciono y muy apenada subió al vehículo. Otra vez se había quedado inmersa en sus recuerdos. Siguió pensando en Sonic, hace tres años que no oía su nombre y ahora le venían con la noticia de que él había escapado de prisión y quería vengarse de ella. No había nada pero en eso, oh al menos eso creía.

-Hola, querida Amy- sonó una voz y ella se volteo rápidamente solo para ver como Sonic le inyectaba un tranquilizante. Al poco tiempo ella cayó desmayada y el erizo se puso a reír.

-se ve Tan tierna cuando duerme-dijo mientras reía a carcajadas y luego volteo a ver a los dos-dense prisa, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

0-0-0-0-0

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio una especie de cuarto sucio y desordenado. Intento pararse pero no pudo, y se dio cuenta de que tenía los pies y las manos atadas. También se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se pregunto mientras miraba a su alrededor. Al poco tiempo vio a una felina y una murciélago que estaban igual que ella. Atadas de manos y pies y desnudas. Se acerco dando pequeños brinquitos hasta llegar a ellas y empezó a llamarlas por su nombre hasta que estas despertaron.

¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto la murciélago mientras miraba el lugar.

-sabía que no debía confiar en ese erizo plateado-dijo la felina.

-ni yo en ese erizo negro.

Amy se quedo callada y miro nuevamente el lugar, que se le hacía vagamente familiar. Y lo recordó de golpe, ahí habían vivido Sonic y ella antes de que él fuera a prisión y ella se mudara a Green Hill. No creía que la casa se hubiera deteriorado tanto.

Una puerta se abrió y tres figuras entraron a la habitación.

-¿cómo están bellas damas?-pregunto un erizo azul mientras hacia una pequeña sonrisa macabra-oh, Amy, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

-hola Sonic, te has divertido mucho en la cárcel ¿verdad?

-no tanto con lo que tengo planeado hacer contigo y tus amigas.

-¿Qué? ¿Matarnos?

-casi-respondió el mientras la miraba directo a los ojos-pero no, primero hare algo que me hará ganar mucho dinero en el mercado negro, y creo que tú ya sabes que es.

Amy lo comprendió y puso una expresión de horror "no te atreverías" pensó, pero ella sabía de lo que Sonic era capaz.

-veo que ya sabes que planeo hacer-dijo él mientras se agachaba, la tomaba en sus brazos y le acariciaba maliciosamente su cuerpo desnudo-pienso hacer una película snuff con ustedes tres y tu, amor mío, serás la estrella de la pelicula.

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos amigos de fanfiction, soy yo de nuevo con la segunda parte de este fic. Espero que a todos ustedes les haya gustado la primera parte y que esta les guste más.**

**P.D: esta parte puede contener algo de gore o algunas partes de violación, así que se recomienda discreción.**

Snuff.-Parte 2

_Enero de 2010. Mobotropolis. 3 años antes_

Oye disculpa, ¿tú eres Sonic, verdad?-pregunto la eriza rosa mientras bajaba de su auto y se acercaba al erizo.

-Sí, ¿en qué puedo servirte?

-bueno es que tengo un pequeño problema con el auto, cada vez que lo enciendo produce un extraño y molesto ruido.

Ella lo encendió y el ruidito molesto, como ella lo había dicho, apareció.

-no debe ser nada grave-dijo el sonriendo-tal vez algo se soltó del lugar, una cosa muy sencilla de arreglar, nada grave.

Se inclino y empezó a examinar el auto desde abajo. Ella solo lo miraba. Era la primera vez que se hablaban pero la verdad es que la eriza sentía algo por aquel muchacho. Desde hace una semana que lo observaba desde lejos, y la verdad se le hacia un muchacho honesto y gentil, además de que se le hacía muy apuesto.

-supe lo de tu padre-dijo de repente, aunque luego dentro de su mente se regaño a si misma por sacar un tema tan delicado.

Ah, si mi padre, no es para tanto-respondió el sin molestarse-la verdad no me gusta hablar sobre eso.

El padre de Sonic también se dedicaba a mecánico, pero a diferencia de su hijo él hacia otro tipo de negocios, como venta de autos robados o trafico de drogas. La policía había estado a punto de atraparlo, pero en el último momento el padre de Sonic había sacado un arma y se había volado la cabeza.

-y dime, ¿tienes novia?

Sonic salió de debajo del auto y la miro-no, no tengo novia-contesto-y creo que tu tampoco tienes, y si quieres pedirme una cita estaría bien, ¿Qué te parece esta noche?

Ella se sonrojo un poco, pero acepto. Al poco tiempo formarían una relación seria, pero también tenían sus complicaciones. Los padres de Amy, unos grandes empresarios, no aceptaban que su hija saliera con el hijo de un delincuente y le prohibían que lo viese, pero ella se escapaba e iba con él, hasta que un día los dos decidieron fugarse. Escaparon de la ciudad, para comenzar una nueva vida juntos.

Encontraron una pequeña casa vacía, al parecer no había sido terminada, esta se encontraba ubicada en un pequeño campo a dos o tres horas de Green Hill. La casa solo tenía 2 habitaciones, un baño y un sótano. Ellos pensaban que vivirían felices allí, pero al poco tiempo descubrieron que no sería tan fácil como creían. En primera no tenían dinero, por lo que no podían pagar para muebles. Las noches eran frías, y peores por que no tenían una cama donde dormir y tenían que acostarse en el frio y duro suelo. Ambos intentaban conseguir empleo, pero no podían. Al poco tiempo Sonic encontró un empleo, pero no muy honesto.

¡Robar!-grito Amy cuando se entero-¡no puedes robar, es contra la ley!

-vamos, Amy-dijo él en un intento de calmarla-solo será temporalmente, hasta que pueda conseguir un empleo estable.

Ella a regañadientes acepto, y al poco tiempo tenían dinero para comprarse cosas nuevas, como una cama, un televisor, una videocasetera, una cámara de video, etc. Pero también a un precio alto. Sonic cambiaba su forma de ser cada día. Ya no era el mismo de antes, ahora era una persona diferente. No tenía remordimiento ni culpabilidad por cada una de sus acciones y Amy creía que ya no vivía con el erizo del que se enamoro, sino más bien con una especie de monstruo. Ya no solo Sonic robaba, sino que también mataba, hacia pornografía infantil y acosaba a mujeres para secuestrarlas y venderlas como esclavas. De hecho una vez Amy se sintió como si fuera una esclava de él, puesto que una noche llego borracho, ella estaba acostada y en la cama, pero pudo escuchar su llegada y sin previo aviso, el la desnudo y la violo. A la mañana siguiente cuando el despertó, recordó lo que había hecho en la noche y esa fue la primera vez, y posiblemente la única, en que Sonic sintió remordimiento y culpa por lo que había hecho, además de que se pregunto si lo que hacía era lo correcto o no.

Pero eso no duro mucho, pues a los pocos días volvió a ser el mismo de antes, robaba y asesinaba indiscriminadamente, seguía con sus acciones de vender pornografía infantil y además violaba a Amy cuando se le antojaba, lo cual era casi todos los días. Y ella había creado un miedo hacia él, intentaba mantenerse lo más alejada posible. Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ella tenía que someterse a la voluntad de él. Durante varias noches tuvo pesadillas, incluso después del arresto de Sonic, sobre todas las violaciones que él le había hecho.

Cerca del fin de año Sonic pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa, pues en uno de sus robos había cometido un error y una cámara de seguridad había captado bien su rostro, por lo que ahora la policía lo buscaba. Amy tenía que salir a hacer las compras.

Y ella había pensado seriamente en entregarlo a la policía, pero sabía que era algo arriesgado. Sabía que si el descubría su plan la mataría, o posiblemente le hiciera un castigo cruel. Además también había dudado cuando una noche en que los dos tenían relaciones sexuales, esta vez Sonic no la obligo, él le susurro al oído: "Te amo". Pero se decidió al fin cuando Sonic le sugirió lo de las películas snuff e hizo un plan para entregarlo a la policía sin que él se enterara. Ella sabía que robaría con sus amigos, los cuales jamás había visto pero sin embargo Sonic siempre los mencionaba, un gran banco. Trazo una trampa para Sonic.

Un día antes del robo, ella fue a comprar comida, pero también compro algo inusual: una moto sierra eléctrica. La escondió en la casa sin que él se diera cuenta, ya que creía que si Sonic lograba darse cuenta de la trampa, ella tendría que usar la moto sierra como último recurso de liberarse de él. Lleno la moto sierra con combustible y la escondió en una de las paredes de la casa, sabría cual era el lugar porque sería el único punto de la pared en que sonaba un poco hueco.

Luego llego el día del robo, Sonic escapaba de la policía y durante su huida cayó en la trampa de Amy, así fue como él fue a parar en la cárcel, pero antes de ir quiso ver quien era la chica que lo había capturado. Más fue la sorpresa de Sonic al descubrir, tras forcejear con la policía y ver que quien lo había capturado era su propia novia.

Desde ese momento el juro vengarse y ahora había llegado el momento.

0-0-0-0-0

_Casa de Sonic y Amy, 3 años después del encarcelamiento de este._

"¡la moto sierra!" pensó Amy mientras Sonic la tomaba entre sus brazos y la acostaba en el suelo. Había escondido la moto sierra en algún lugar, y estaba segura de que Sonic jamás la había encontrado, con eso tal vez podría salvarse. El único problema es que ella no recordaba donde la había ocultado. Trato de pensar, pero no pudo por qué sintió el pene de Sonic entrando por su vagina.

A pesar de que el la había violado anteriores veces, ella aun no podía acostumbrarse a eso. Y lo peor era que había pasado tres años sin sentir esa sensación de angustia o sufrimiento, la cual siempre sentía cuando él la violaba, y ese mismo día el volvía a violarla a su antojo. Blaze miraba la escena asqueada y a la vez horrorizada. Rouge lanzaba insultos a Sonic mientras este disfrutaba de lo que hacía con Amy. Shadow y Silver reían mientras grababan la escena con un par de cámaras.

Vamos Sonic, has que esa cerda lo disfrute-dijo Shadow.

Hazla llorar Sonic, seguro que eso les encantara a los que vean la película-sugirió Silver.

Sonic siguió con su acción, cada vez más rápido. Por su parte Amy lanzaba pequeños gemidos y gritos así como unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Ciertamente nunca había podido, ni podrá, superar ninguna de las violaciones que Sonic le había hecho.

Te gusta esto, verdad Amy-dijo el erizo susurrándole al oído-yo se que te gusta, se que extrañabas esto niña asquerosa. Pero tranquila, ya estoy aquí para cumplirte tu sucio deseo.

Y siguió violándola más fuerte hasta que ella, bañada en lagrimas y sudor, dio un profundo grito.

¡Muy bien hecho, Sonic!-grito el erizo plateado.

Muy bien, ¿Quién sigue?-pregunto este.

Silver se ofreció y rápidamente se acerco a Blaze. La tomo en sus brazos y la coloco contra la pared para comenzar a violarla. Pero a diferencia de Sonic, el inserto su miembro por el ano de ella. Comenzó a hacerlo de una manera rápida y brusca y ella se retorcía por el dolor. Shadow grababa con su cámara. Rouge seguía soltando insultos y Amy intentaba recordar donde había dejado la moto sierra. Sonic por su parte acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo, apretando con su mano los muslos y los senos de esta. Silver termino con Blaze y tomo una de las cámaras.

Tu turno Shadow-le dijo al erizo negro y este se acerco a la murciélago, pero esta al saber las intenciones de Shadow le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna. Este se agacho adolorido.

¡Maldita Puta!-grito mientras sacaba una pistola y disparaba a la cabeza de Rouge, matándola al instante.

¿Pero qué demonios haces?-grito de repente Sonic-¡idiota!¡te dije que las mataríamos después de violarlas!

-fue culpa de ella por patearme

-pudiste decirnos-dijo Silver-había traído el machete y le cortaríamos ambas piernas, así podrías violarla, ¡ahora has jodido parte de la película!

Tuvieron una larga discusión, la cual aprovecho Amy para recordar exactamente donde había escondido la moto sierra. Y lo recordó, la había escondido hay en el sótano. Sin hacer ruido se acerco a una pared y la golpeo hasta hacerla caer, volteo a ver a los tres erizos.

Estos no se dieron cuenta de lo que hizo Amy, porque estaban cerca de Blaze, Silver había sacado una pistola y apuntaba a su cabeza. La felina solo soltaba lágrimas mientras miraba a los tres erizos dementes.

Joder, tengo ganas de orinar-dijo Shadow.

¡Qué curioso, yo también!-exclamo Silver

¿Y por qué no orinan sobre ella?¿tal vez le guste?-dijo Sonic mientras apuntaba la cámara hacia Blaze, ninguno se daba cuenta de que Amy se cortaba las ataduras de sus pies y manos con la cadena de la moto sierra.

-Fantástica idea, Sonic.

Los dos erizos se bajaron los pantalones y empezaron a orinar sobre la felina, la cual lloraba y suplicaba que la dejaran en paz. Después de mucho sufrimiento, cuando los dos dejaron de orinar sobre ella, Silver apunto su pistola y le dio el tiro de gracia.

Muy bien ahora solo falta la estupi…-comenzó a decir Shadow, pero no pudo terminar por que la moto sierra le había atravesado el abdomen y lo había matado al instante. Los otros dos voltearon a ver y vieron a Amy con la moto sierra.

Silver apunto el arma, pero no pudo disparar por que Amy le corto el brazo, para posteriormente con un movimiento rápido cortarle la cabeza. Sonic intento huir pero tropezó con el cadáver del erizo negro y cayó al suelo junto con la cámara, que se rompió en miles de pedazos.

Vaya, vaya, vaya-dijo Amy al ver esto-parece que tu película snuff nunca la podrá ver nadie.

Eh, Amy, amor mío, jeje, por que no lo piensas mejor-empezó a decir el y ella vio que estaba asustado-anda baja esa moto sierra querida.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? A fin de cuentas es una película snuff, además tú dijiste que yo sería la estrella de la película y como en toda película el héroe, o en este caso la heroína, elimina al villano ¿no crees?

-sí, pero por qué no piensas mejor en esto, eh, yo te amo y tú lo sabes bien, anda no me mates y te prometo que no hare nada malo, volveré a prisión y te dejare en paz para siempre, o que tal si tu y yo nos vamos a otro lado y comenzamos una nueva vida juntos. Eh, que te parece…

-¡cállate de una buena vez!-grito ella mientras con la moto sierra cortaba el miembro de Sonic, este grito de dolor y puso sus manos sobe la herida-buenas noches, amor mío-dijo Amy mientras, con una sonrisa macabra, cortaba el cuerpo de Sonic de forma vertical.

El cayó muerto, y ella soltó la moto sierra, por fin aquella pesadilla llegaba a su fin.

0-0-0-0-0

_Station Square. 4 meses después_

"_se desconoce quién fue el atentado de estos extraños asesinatos-_dijo la reportera mientras mostraban imágenes de lo que debió ser una gran masacre-_el único cuerpo identificado de entre todos los cadáveres fue el de Sonic The Hedgehog, quien había escapada de la Penitenciaria de Saint´s Raw. No se sabe que fue lo que causo la masacre, pero muchos piensan que fue una especie de venganza, la policía de Green Hill ah decidido dejar el caso sin resolver, ciertamente este caso no tiene respues…_

La eriza apago la televisión, se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer su desayuno. Hace 4 meses se había mudado a Station Square, había comprado esa casa y había conocido un buen empleo en el que le pagaban muy bien. Lo bueno de esa casa es que tenía una excelente vista al mar y además tenía una pequeña playa privada.

Amy no había conseguido novio en esa ciudad, la verdad ya no le interesaban los chicos, en cambio había conocido a una linda chica. Al fin de cuentas ella había decidido alejarse de los chicos y empezar a experimentar un poco. Al fin y al cabo era un nuevo comienzo, solo que ella creía que este sí tendría sus cosas buenas

Oyó unos pasos bajar y vio a una ardilla que lucía una camisa roja y unos jeans algo gastados.

¿Estas listas para ir de compras?-le pregunto esta a la eriza.

En un momento Sally-dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella. Ambas chicas se tomaron de las manos y salieron de la casa.

Por cierto-dijo Sally-disfrute mucho lo de anoche.

Amy se ruborizo y siguieron caminando. Ciertamente este nuevo comienzo parecía traer cosas buenas.

FIN

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta mini corta serie y espero que también les haya gustado un poco el final, aunque creo que no se lo esperaban. También quiero decirles que me gusta un poco el Yuri, por eso el final, y espero que lean mis otros fics. Como por ejemplo el ya terminado In The Darkness of the Dead, el incompleto (solo por dos capítulos) Tiempo para mi solo, y el recién comenzado "Los seres que vinieron de las estrellas"**

**Bueno hasta aquí yo me despido. adios**


End file.
